


The Marauders (re)Assemble

by RoosjeM



Series: Marauders Reunited (Crossovers) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Marauders, Master of Death Harry Potter, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Multi, Original Character(s), Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Lives, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosjeM/pseuds/RoosjeM
Summary: It’s the 5 year anniversary of the 2nd wizarding war, Harry Potter’s aunt Celia Potter gets killed by the last group of death eaters that were yet to be caught. After the funeral Harry reflects on the stories that Sirius, Remus and Celia used to tell to him about the Marauders and the 1st wizarding war. Filled with sadness Harry calls for death and asks him to bring the marauders back to life, but death is a mysterious thing. He brings the marauders together with some other friends back to life, but not in the world they expected.The Avengers just fought aliens, robots and drug dealers. How will they react as sudden energy spikes appear throughout New York? How will they handle a bunch of young adults with glowing sticks? And how does Hydra fit into this ecuacion?------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So this is the same concept as another book I posted on here. But the difference is that this is a crossover with the Avengers instead of Middle earth. (If you have read it, the first three chapters are the same)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Marauders Reunited (Crossovers) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860268
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Marauders





	1. Chapter 1; The battle is not over yet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the same concept as another book I posted on here. But the difference is that this is a crossover with the Avengers instead of Middle earth. (If you have read it, the first three chapters are the same) 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading my stuff :3

Heavy breathing could be heard as Celia shot a finishing spell towards the death eater that almost killed her not even 10 minutes ago. The students around her looked relieved as there were little to no death eaters left, they were retreating.  
Celia huffed as her hand covered the large bleeding gash on her side, her eyes were blurry as she took in her surrounding. Hogwarts, her home, was going up in flames. Body’s of Hogwart students and death eaters surrounded the area.

“GET THE WOUNDED TO THE GREAT HALL” At this call Celia sprung into action. Her tired feet slowly dragged to a student laying on the cold stone floor. A young girl no older that 16 was laying there, unmoving. Celia bend down and checked her pulse, non was found. She closed her eyes in sadness. 

“Is she?.... Is she gone?” A small sad voice asked.

Celia couldn’t look up at the girl, for she feared what she would see. Her raspy voice answered “....Yes”. At this the other girl fell to her knees and let out a deafening scream. She bent over the girl while crying and weeping, screaming at her to come back to her. Celia stood up and started helping wounded people up and towards the castle, when she saw a man dressed in black making his way towards the still crying girl. Immediately she jumped into action, running forward to get closer.

When the man got closer, the brunette girl looked up in fright, she tried to stand up but was petrified by the man approaching. “You should have followed your little friends inside, now you’ll die.” He spoke with a menacing tone as he slowly approached with a terrifying smirk on his face. Finally Celia was close enough “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS” She shouted and her wand released a white light. The man froze in place and fell backwards to the ground. Celia ran closer and spoke “Not today.’

Celia looked at the frightened girl and realized that they needed to get inside the castle to regroup. They shouldn’t be lingering out here alone. With this knowledge she laid her hand on girls shoulder and made her sit up. Looking in the pained eyes of the young girl she saw the dull look they hold. “Let’s get her inside.” The brunette girl while still crying nodded and slowly stood up.  
Celia did the same and carefully picked up the girl, she adjusted her in her arms as they made their way inside the castle.

Celia could see the pure sadness in the faces of the children that were defending their school as she walked past them towards the great hall. So much destruction and death surrounded the castle. The first wave of fighting was over. 

Celia had to find Remus, they really needed to talk before it was to late. Remus and Celia had a bit of an strained relationship after James and Lily were killed, for Remus believed Sirius was the one who betrayed them, he believed Sirius was the secret keeper. But Celia knew better, she knew that that rat was the one behind it all. But she was too late to stop him. They had gotten into an argument about it after the funeral, and things were said that shouldn't have been said. Not long after Celia had to leave because the ministry was looking to lock her up for suspicion of being a Death Eater. She went into hiding while secretly keeping an eye on her dear nephew Harry.

Their relationship was never the same after that, Celia always avoided Remus and made sure never to be alone with him. She couldn’t face the once love of her life. After Sirius broke out of Azkaban the three of them lives together in Grimmauld place 12 for about two years. Neither of them told Sirius what happened even though he tried to get through to them. He even tried to get them back together again, but to no avail.

Finally they reached the great hall. upon opening the door celia froze for a second, she saw Molly and Arthur Weasley crying over a brancard towards the end of the hall. Celia quickly made her way towards an empty brancard and carefully laid the young girl down. Giving one last look towards the crying girl she moved towards her old friend; Molly Weasley. 

Upon coming closer she saw one of her son’s laying very still, Fred Weasley had passed on. She gasped softly as she moved to a crying Molly and took her in her arms. Molly cried on her shoulder as Celia whispered gentle words to her, she looked down at Fred. She hadn’t noticed the other twin George before, he was crying over the chest of Fred as Arthur held onto his shoulders. After what felt like an hour, Molly let go and looked at Celia in pitty. Celia frowned at this look, did Molly know something she didn’t? 

“I’m so sorry for your loss dear” Molly softly croaked out. ‘My loss? Who..?’ Celia’s eyes widened “Is Harry… Is he gone? Is he?” Molly looked even sadder than before and whispers “I am not talking about Harry.”

Realisation shot through her like a bullet “No….no…. Where is he Molly?” Molly looked across the hall to a lonely brancard laying a little further away. 

Celia followed her gaze and slowly made her way over there. On the brancard layed her soulmate, her whole world felt like it crumpled down. She fell to her knees, the pain in her side was long forgotten as she felt numb. Her eyes started to blur with tears as she sat on her knees before none other than Remus Lupin. His face looked paler compared to normal and his beautiful green eyes were closed. His mouth was slightly cracked open but no breath came out. 

She never had made up with him.  
She never asked him to forgive her for leaving him alone.  
She never….

She blankly stared at him as she felt someone approaching behind her. A warm hand found its way to her shoulder. Celia didn’t look up, she didn’t move at all.  
“Miss Potter, your wounded, you need to get to Madam Pomfrey.” an older voice said. But Celia couldn’t hear it. The hand softly shook her shoulder and made her turn. Professor Mcgonagall pulled Celia to her feet as she took the younger witch towards Madam Pomfrey. But Celia didn’t take notice as she was in shock, her brain ran 100 miles an hour trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had outlived everyone she cared for. She was the last Marauder.

Madam Pomfrey carefully healed the large gash on her side as Celia slowly realized what had occured. She softly thanked Madam Pomfrey as she blindly made her way outside of the great hall and towards the entrance of the once great school. Once there she slowly sat down on the stairs. She couldn’t believe it, he was gone, the love of her life, her fellow Marauder was dead.

Suddenly someone sat down besides her, she numbly looked besides her to see Harry, her dear nephew Harry. And for the first time that day she let loose her tears, she grabbed Harry and pulled him into a sideways hug. The tears streamed down her face as she tried not to think of Remus, now was no time to grieve. They had a war to win. Celia let Harry go and leant her head on his shoulder. “I know you're old enough to live on your own, but I would like you to live with me in Potter manor for a while, if you would like that, that is.” Harry smiled softly while looking forward. “I would like that very much, Aunty.” Celia smiled sadly, this was the first time Harry called her his aunt.

“I know you can’t promise me you won’t die today. But please promise me you will be careful.”  
“I will Aunt Celia” 

Celia dried her tears and looked at Harry “You have no idea how much you and your parents were alike, they would be so proud of you.” she said while standing up. “Come on you, we need to regroup.” She said while holding her hand out towards Harry. Harry grabbed it and Celia pulled him to his feet. “This battle is not over yet.”


	2. Chapter 2; The end of the beginning

The air feels cold for the time of the year, almost like nature knows what occurred here 5 years ago. Almost as if it grieves with us today. It’s the 2nd of May 2003. 5 whole years since the battle of Hogwarts. 5 whole years since she last saw him alive. It’s a memory filled with pain and grieve. The wind picked up and dark clouds move further towards the old castle. It’ll probably rain soon. 

This is the first time that Celia Potter shows her face in official wizarding business since before the war. The first time since a friend, that rat, betrayed them, the first time since her twin brother and her best friend got killed, the first time since her adoptive brother got accused and sent to Azkaban. The first time since….. since he didn’t believe her.

Celia closed her eyes holding back tears. No matter how much time has passed it still hurts like it happened yesterday. All the betrayal, all the suffering and pain, it’s just too much.  
She had outlived everyone she was close with when she grew up. Celia Potter, ex- Marauder and member of the 1st and 2nd Order of the Phoenix and aunt of the Boy-who-lived was showing her face in public for the first time since the funerals. 

She felt a presents besides her and her eyes shot open while grabbing for her wand. 

“It’s me aunt.” 

Celia almost felt embarrassed for the reflex but who could blame her, she did fight 2 devastating wars in her lifetime. 

“You scared me there kid.” she replied. 

Harry’s arm found its way over her shoulder and pulled her in a hug. Celia returned the hug as she tried not to cry, she always had a difficult time on the anniversary. “Come on aunt, they are expecting us inside. We need to be on time for the ceremony at the ministry of magic.” 

The 5th anniversary took place in the ministry of magic, but the survivors and their families of those who passed always got together in the great hall on the 2nd of May each year. This year the ministry wanted to celebrate the 5th year of freedom and most of us were invited. 

Celia had never really showed up to any of the anniversaries, she never attended events she was invited to after the funerals of those who had fallen (with exception of the wedding of her nephew). She had found herself too busy taking out the last remaining Death Eaters. Those little rats had gone into hiding to avoid being sent to Azkaban. 

But this year Harry had personally asked her to come with him and Ginny to the 5th anniversary. Celia was very hesitant but she knew it would mean a lot to Harry if she came. So she gathered all the courage she had and took the hogwarts train like she had many times before. 

Harry escorted her inside the castle, Hogwarts had been rebuild and had a new headmaster, Headmistress Mcgonagall. She made sure that the school got back up to its feet and many looked up to her as a leader. The halls looked as they had before, it was as if nothing had changed at all. If she didn’t know better she could almost imagine her younger self walking with her twin brother James followed by sirius, Lily and… And him. 

They reached the great hall and Harry pushed the large door open for Celia. She stepped inside and if it wasn’t for Harry she would have immediately turned to leave, for everyone in the hall suddenly got quiet and stared at her. Celia backed up but Harry was there and gently pushed her inside the hall. Silent murmurs filled the hall as Harry escorted Celia further into the hall. 

Molly who had seen the panicked look on Celia’s face quickly come forwards and welcomed Harry and Celia “Harry glad to see you lad, and Celia welcome.” She said with a smile as she sprung forward to give them both a hug. Harry quickly went over to Ginny to sit down and Celia sat down besides Molly.   
She had been quiet as the hall slowly started to fill with people talking again. She took the opportunity to really look around, but stayed silent. Ginny who had been talking to Luna Lovegood turned towards Celia  
“How is the fight for werewolf rights coming along?” she asked with a small smile.   
Celia was grateful for the off topic question.

“Good, there is finally some process in the debates. With the way things are going, werewolf’s will have normal wizards rights by the beginning of summer.” Ginny smiled at the answer and they talked a little more about very off topic matters.

A while passed before the small group was approached by Hermione and Ron, they joined the group and the golden trio started talking about the good old days and catching up. 

Then Celia was approached by a young woman with brown hair “Hello, you’re Celia Potter Right?” Celia slowly nodded her head. 

The brunette smiled a bit before sitting down besides her and pulling the older woman in an hug. “My name is Tanja. I never got to thank you, but you saved my life in the battle.” 

Celia just sat there numbly before returning the hug awkwardly. “I was fighting alongside you at the beginning of the battle and you stunned the man that was about to kill me.” 

That’s when Celia remembered her. Although she wasn’t that frightened young girl anymore she still had the same dull look in her eyes. “I’m glad I could help.” Celia replied.

Celia wondered who the girl was that she had carried inside the great hall that night, she wasn’t planning on asking but the girl said “The girl, Macy, She was my girlfriend.” her voice spoke soft and she sounded very sad.  
“We both lost the person we loved that night.” Celia replied, knowing that offering her condoleances would do little good. 

They shared a look of understanding and talked for a bit more before headmistress mcgonagall started the anniversary. It was truly beautiful and inspiring, but Celia stopped paying attention when they showed those who had fallen in both the first and second wizarding war. Being confronted with the faces of her close friends and family was to much. And when Remus appeared she couldn’t take anymore. Celia stood and quickly made way for the exit. In the corner of her eye she saw Harry standing to go after her, but Ginny stopped him. Celia was grateful for Ginny, because she needed to be alone now. Tears formed in her eyes as she made her way up to the astronomy tower, in her Hogwarts years that was always the place she went when she was upset. She made her way to the very top and sat down on the edge. 

And finally she felt like she could breathe again. She looked over the terrain and her gaze caught the whomping willow. This place held so many memories, both good and bad. She had no idea how much time passed when Harry approached her. Both said nothing as Harry sat down besides her.

“Everyone is looking for you you know?” 

Celia sighted “I don’t think I can do this Harry.” Harry looked down “Sorry Celia, I shouldn’t have forced you to come.” 

Celia wrapped her arm around Harry, “It isn’t about being here at the anniversary, I can’t handle the pain anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. 

“I think you know what I mean, I have nothing to live for besides you kid. I have been fighting a battle with myself and I am losing.”

“....” 

“I am not saying I want to die, but I can’t say I’ll stop someone from killing me. I have lost my will to live.”

“I need you..”

“No you don’t, you don’t need an old woman dragging your mood down, you have a family yourself and you need to take care of them now.”

A heavy silence fell between them. Harry looked mad, because deep down he knew Celia was right. He couldn’t force her her to be happy or get over the deaths of her friends and family.

“Do you want to go home? I can take you?” Harry offered softly.

“No Harry you were right I need to do this, I need to show my face again even if I don’t want to.” 

“You know you don’t have to come right, no one would blame you if you didn’t.”

“No Harry I’ve ran away from my problems and feelings long enough, It’s time to face them head on.”

Again Harry and Celia came in last and again everyone looked at them, but this time Celia didn’t shy away. She still felt numb from the talk she and Harry had about 20 minutes ago. The ceremony had already begun so the pair quietly made there way towards their friends and family. Molly immediately grabbed Celia and pulled her into a side hug.

The ceremony flew by but Celia didn’t seem to take notice, she looked down at her hands in front of her. 

She felt tired. 

Suddenly a loud cracking sound was heard as figures dressed in black appears inside the room. The figures started blasting spells round as panic and chaos erupted in the hall. A green light filled the hall as a big skull with a snake appeared. The dark mark, these people were Death Eaters. 

Celia sprang into action seeing the mark appear. It was like she was back at hogwarts fighting. Harry was quickly by her side as they started taking the figures in black out. It didn’t take long for the Aurors on duty to join in on the fight and as sudden as it had begun it was over. 

The last Death Eaters standing had planned an attack on the survivors of the battle of Hogwarts and with this last attack the followers of Voldemort were defeated. Harry and Celia took it upon themselves to speak with the head auror, who happened to be Harry’s good friend. 

But in the corner of her eye Celia saw a female figure approaching Harry from behind.   
Without thinking she jumped in her way but before she could even cast a spell she was hit by another “SECTUMSEMPRA!” Her eyes widened as she reconigest the spell, it was Snape's signature spell after all. 

The white light surrounded her as she felt time slow down once more. The force of the curse sent her flying back into Harry, who had turned around to see his aunt falling onto him. He caught her as they both fell down on the hard marble floor. 

Harry started screaming for the healers while the Head auror stunned the Death Eater, but Celia couldn’t focus on anything. She felt cold, her whole body was aching in pain, and for the first time in a long time she was afraid. 

Not afraid of death, but afraid of what she would leave behind.

Harry held Celia tight as he tried to undo the curse, but without success. Apparition would only make the situation worse, and most healers had already returned to st. Mungo’s. 

“.....Stop it Harry…” Celia croaked out as Harry was frantically trying to undo the damage done. “No. No I won’t let you die today Celia.” He said while trying to remember how to heal his dear aunt.   
“...Stop it Harry… I don’t want you to spent my last moments like this.” she replies knowing that this was it. 

Knowing she would not walk away from this one.

“You need to move on Harry, like I said I am holding you back.” she said softly.

“I… I can’t lose you as well aunty.” 

Celia frowned “Let me go Harry, it will be alright.” 

“I don’t want you to go. Please hold on for me, please…” 

“Harry…. you and I both know……. I won’t walk away from this one.” The pain of the deep gashes almost becoming to much.

“I will be with the people I love…. I miss them Harry….I miss them so much…..” 

“I don’t want you to go….. Merlin this is all my fault.” Harry mumbled as he slightly calmed down.

“None of this is your fault….. don’t let anyone tell you….. different.”

Celia groaned in pain as she shifted in Harry’s hold. “I’m so proud of you Harry…. You have no idea….how much…… You became a real man over the last couple of years.”

She held back a scream as she tried to reach her hand for his, “I love you…..Prongslet….” Harry smiled through his tears at the old nickname Celia and Sirius would use for him.

Harry grabbed Celia’s hand and squeezed it softly.

“I love you too, Aunty.” he spoke through the tears. “Say hello to mom and dad for me, Okay?” 

Celia smiled at the thought of seeing her family again.  
“Look…. up at…. the ……..stars, and…. not down….. at... your…. feet…..”

And in the arms of her dear nephew Celia Potter let out her last breath as she passed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:   
> What do you think of this story so far?


	3. Chapter 3; They deserved better

Tears filled up Harry’s eyes as he stands before the grey gravestone. He had done all he could to avoid this, but it wasn’t enough. 

Celia Caden Potter  
27 March 1960 - 2 May 2003 

Beloved aunt, sister and friend  
“Look up at the stars and not down at your feet.” 

Many people had gathered on the graveyard to pay their respect, but most didn’t even know Celia personally. The Weasley family were there, as well as the brunette woman Celia had spoken with on the day that she….

Harry just stood frozen before the stone, he looked paler than usual. He hadn’t really spoken since the passing of his dear aunt unless he had to. A converting hand found its way to his shoulder as his wife Ginny came to stand next to him. 

“She died how she lived, on her own accord.”

Ginny and Celia had never been too close, they had a mutual understanding and love for Harry, but had never really connected over much else. 

“....”

Harry just looked forwards to the stone. It felt like a reminder, a reminder that Celia was really gone.

Ginny stayed silent too, she knew that this death hit him hard. 

“She deserved better-.” 

Harry’s voice cracked. He hadn’t spoken in days, his voice sounded rough and hoarse. He sounded tired.

“-She didn’t deserve the live she got. None of them deserved the live they got.” 

Ginny frowned sadly “She’s in a better place love.”

“No… she deserved to live a happy life, they all did.”

Ginny looked a bit confused. “Who does?”

“Celia, Remus, Sirius, my parents, all of them. They deserve better.”

Ginny looked away towards the grave. “They are long gone Harry, you need to let them go.” she said softly. 

Harry gave Ginny a look, a look she knew all too well. His eyes had lighted up slightly, as if hope returned to them. Harry had an idea.

“What if I could give them a second chance? What if I spoke with Death and bargained for them?” he asked hopeful

Ginny stayed silent for a minute. “Harry, what if they don’t want to be back? What if they can finally be at peace?”

“Death can give them the choice if they want to return or not, they can make their own choice.” 

It was like Harry found his spirit again, hope flared his green eyes as he looked at his wife. Ginny looked at Harry. “IF Death…. IF it could bring-.... Fine, talk to Death, see what he can do. But don’t hold on to hope too much Harry.” She warned him as she stepped away from the graves.

“And come inside, it’s going to rain.” And with this Ginny walked back into the house

Harry looked back at the grave one last time, before he walked after Ginny.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry opened the door to the attic, Ginny had been keeping him busy all week but now he finally had time to speak with death. 

The attic was very dusty and smelled like old books. The evening sun shone through the small window giving the place a magical appearance. The attic was filled with boxes and bookcases filled with old books. This place was filled with memories and history. 

Harry pushed some boxes to the side as he made his way to the back of the muffy attic. There he started to look into boxes and cases laying around. “I could swear I put it somewhere here.” He mumbled to himself.

That’s when he came across an old bag. It was a old fashion bag and it reminded Harry of Celia’s emergency bag. Celia always had a shoulder bag with her wherever she would go. The bag was charmed to hold a lot of items, and Celia would basically keep all her magical items in it.   
She had copies of all the important magic books she could find and Harry was almost sure it was filled with more books than Hogwarts library possesed. Need potions or ingredients for potions? Ask Celia, she will have what you need with her. Harry, Hermione and Ron always wondered what had happened that she basically had all necessary magical items with her. Their guess was something happened in the war that made her want to be prepared for anything.  
Finally he found the box he was looking for. A box labeled ‘Harry’s Hogwarts memories’. He lifted the box and made his way to an old chair a little further away. He opened the box carefully. The first things he saw were his old Gryffindor robes, he smiled at the colours of his house. He lifted the robes out of the box only to find a old map he hadn’t seen in a while. 

The Marauders map, Sirius had told him how Remus, James and Celia had drawn the map, how Celia and Remus charmed it to show who was where at all time. How they all would mark the secret rooms of the castle when they came across one. Celia had adored the map, it was by far her favorite magic item. 

But Celia told him that this wasn’t the only map of Hogwarts, she had made another in secret. Celia had really enjoyed making maps like this and had made several in a small notebook. Harry had seen the notebook, and there were at least 5 more of different places Celia visited a lot. Places like the Ministry of Magic, Potter Manor, Hogsmeade and several others locations.

Harry smiled at the memory, he had decided to take the Marauders map with him instead of leaving it in Hogwarts, it was a bit of a selfish decision, he wanted to have it. He carefully put the map down besides him and looked back into the box. A couple of school books and empty potion bottles. And finally the small black box he was looking for. Harry cracked the box open to see his first golden snitch.

He lifted the box up and repacked the items he had taken out of the bigger box. He put the larger box back into its place and walked towards the door leading down stairs. And with one last look behind he closed the attic door behind him and walked to his office.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A warm feeling filled Celia as she slowly gained her conscious. Pain spread across her body as she breathed in deep. ‘Is this what death is like?’ She wondered.   
She frowned as her question was answered. 

“This isn’t death child.” Celia’s eyes shot open as she quickly pulled herself up. She regretted it immediately as the unbearable pain seared through her body. She groaned in pain as she quickly laid back down. 

“where am I?” She groaned out towards the still unknown figure.

“You’re in a purgatory of sorts.” The deep voice answered. It continued “Your nephew Harry asked me to give you another chance at life, if you would desire that.”

Celia looked up at the figure she now expected to be Death itself. “Life is worthless without the people you love, so I’ll-..” Death cut her off “Before you decline, you are not the only one Harry asked me to visit.” 

“....” Celia stayed silent as Death continued “I have been requested to ask you if you would like to rejoin the land of the living, with some acquaintances of yourself.”

Celia stayed still “...Who?..” She asked quietly.

“That I won’t be able to reveal. But should you choose to accept this offer I have to warn you. You died in your own world, and I won’t be able to bring you back in that world, If you choose to accept you will wake up in a unknown area.”

“What do you mean?” Celia asked carefully.

Death sounded amused. “You will not be brought back to the earth you have lived before. And you will never be able to return there either.”

That was when Celia realised what he meant. “Then where will we end up?”

“That is for you to figure out.” Death replied.

Celia was quite for a moment. A million questions crossed her mind. Did she really want another chance? Who would she find on the other side? Would she ever see Harry again?

“Magic is different in this place. It will be more powerful and easier to use.”

“Do I get to take anything with me?” Celia asked. 

“I will allow you two items of your former life, as I have done with those before you. The others have made their choice already, it’s time to make yours”.

Celia thought over her options and looked up determent. 

“I’ll accept the offer.”

Death nodded “And what would you like to bring along with you?” it asked.

Celia had a small smile on her lips “My wand and my emergency bag.” She replied. Death nodded again “So shall it be.” 

Death waved his arm and Celia’s world went black once again.


	4. Chapter 4; The Big Apple

Celia shot upright breathing heavy strangled breaths. She was sitting in the middle of a grey concrete street surrounded by tall buildings. The woman looked all around confused. ‘Where was she?’ It was the muggle world, of that she was sure.

“GET OFF THE ROAD B*TCH!”

A loud shout snapped Celia out of her confused state. A man sitting a sleek black car was shouting nonsense at her. The only thing she could really make out were a hand full of curse words with an american accent. 

The black haired woman stumbled off the road. The car drove past her, flipping her the bird as she sat down on the sidewalk. But Celia didn’t seem to notice as she focussed on the searing pain in her chest. 

She hugged herself as she doubled over from the pain. It felt agonizing each time she breathed in. Celia raised her hand up to her face, her hand was shaking, covered in red blood. 

The wounds she had acquired just before she died hadn’t healed completely. Where as some cuts were healed, she could feel herself bleeding still. Muggles couldn’t heal her wounds! These were created by magic and thus could only be healed by it.

Her dark robes started to soak in the red liquid as she started to hyperventilate. 

“Are you okay ma’am?” A soft masculine voice asked.

Celia swallowed thickly “Yeah… Yeah I’m fine.” She said unconvincily. 

“Are you sure ma’am? Here let me help you up.” 

A hand entered her line of sight and after a second she grabbed it with her nonbloody hand. The man pulled her to her waivering feet as she took a moment to take in the appearance of the kind samaritan. 

She was met by a tall blond man, his build was lean and the grip he had on her hand was strong. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. Amber eyes met baby blue as she took in his face. 

“Are you alright ma’am? 

Celia finally snapped out of her trance as she tried to stay up right. “Yes.. Yes just a little light headed.” She replied.

The man frowned. “Are you sure? I can give you a ride to a doctor.” 

“No that won’t be necessary really.”

The mans frown deepened before searching through his backpack. “Here have some water.” he said before reaching out a bottle to Celia. 

Celia took the bottle and drank a few sips. The man took a moment to look at the strange woman. She was obviously in need of help, but she was insisting she didn’t. This strange woman was laying in the middle of the road, dressed in strange clothes that seemed several decades old in style. 

“Steve.” The man said as soon as Celia handed back the bottle.

“huh?” Celia asked confused. “Steve Rogers ma’am.” The man introduced himself again. 

“Aah, Celia Potter. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She replied.

The man, Steve smiled kindly as she shook his hand. Celia did her utter best not to wince in pain as she straightened up a bit. Even standing up straight she had to raise her head in order to meet his eyes. Her hand went into her robe pocket only to find her wand. Her wand! It was here!

“The pleasure is mine ma’am.” Steve said smiling. “Are you sure you don’t need any assistance?” He asked with a more pressing tone. “Can I call you someone?”

Only then Celia noticed the fact that Steve was holding another bag, her bag. She was sure of it, that was her emergency bag. A sprank of hope rushed through the woman as she spotted the shoulder bag in his hands.

“No! No that won’t be necessary.” Celia rushed out as she got dizzy again. She needed to get somewhere quiet if she wanted to heal herself and take a blood replenishing potion, if she could get her hands on her bag. “I should head home now.” She bluffed while reaching out to grab her bag.

“Do you live close by? I can take you?” Steve asked holding the bag tighter than before, not giving up. 

“No really, I am fine. I can get there myself.” She replied. Damn Steve and his gentleman ways. 

“Steve? Are you ready to go?” Another voice asked as Steve turned sideways to greet the new person. 

An almost equally tall man made his way over to the pair. He was dressed in a black sweater and wore some grey jeans. He had brown hair and blue-grey eyes that looked like they had seen a lot.

“Oh hello there.” The man greeted. 

Celia used the distraction to gently snatch her bag from an unsuspecting Steve. 

“Hey, hold on a minute.” Steve cried out as Celia pushed past the man and hurried down the street in a random direction. If Steve hadn't been distracted, Celia was sure she could not have reclaimed her bag that easily.

“Ma’am! Please wait!” Steve shouted as he started to follow her. People on the streets watched as the peculiar woman rushed past them.

Celia was getting desperate now. She needed to get some space! Thinking quickly she ducked into a empty side street. She looked around quickly making sure no one was nearby before taking out her wand. She tried to apparate to her home, but nothing happened. What? Why didn’t it work?! Thinking quickly she looked around before apparating up the semi high building to the left of her. 

The woman looked down to see both Steve and the unknown man rush into the alleyway. Celia watched as they looked all over the street, trying to find a sign of the black haired woman. Suddenly the unknown man looked up, right in the direction of the woman.

Celia yerked back, quickly moving out of his sight. She was almost sure he had seen her, but if he had he didn’t mention it. Sitting down against the ledge, she dropped her wand down besides her taking her bag on her lap. She dug in her bag, looking for the potions she would need. Blood replenishing potion and Dittany. 

Jerking back her robe she examined the deep cuts. Much like she had thought, her stomach was covered in half healed cuts. She opened the jar of Dittany and applied a thick layer before whispering “Vulnera Sanentur” 

The wound started to slowly knit together, effectively stopping the blood flow. The Dittany might be applied to late to avoid scarring but it helped her heal a bit at least. She could only pray she was on time. 

Next she drank two blood replenishing potions to make sure she wouldn’t pass out from exhaustion. The wounds would still hurt as hell, but at least she wouldn’t die from those cuts again. 

When she was sure the two males had left she apperated back down and walked out into the street. People stared at the strange clothing she was wearing, making her realise she should find some muggle clothes. 

Adjusting her bag she walked further down the street and entered the first clothes shop she saw. It happened to be a thrift store, but Celia didn’t care at this point. She needed to blend in if she wanted to keep a low profile. 

After about twenty minutes of searching and several strange looks she managed to find a outfit she could work with. It was a white blouse combined with a brown two piece dress suit with a plait pattern. It was a little big for her, but with some adjustments it could fit perfectly. And to top it all that she found a bordeaux red coat. The boots she already had would fit quite nicely. 

The elder lady at the cash register rang up her items. “That will be 27 dollars dear.” she said.

“Dollars? Do you accept pounds?” She asked worriedly. Only then she realised that she didn't have any american currency. 

The woman looked at her strangely. “We do not, but we do accept product swapping.”

Celia raised her eyebrows before digging in her bag. She pulled out a galleon and laid it on the counter. “Will this do?”

With a shocked look the woman examined the coins before asking. “Is this real gold?”

Smirking Celia nodded. “Yes, I was planning to sellin it somewhere else. Maybe I’ll do that instead.” She said putting up a thinking face.

“No! No this will be more than enough! If you happen to have any more, we are willing to buy?”

At the end Celia pawned four galleons for 400 dollars. She knew the coins were worth a lot more, but she had plenty left and was in dire need for the money. 

In the bathroom of the store she changed into the bought clothes and carefully folded her robes before putting them in her bag. The cleaning and mending would have to wait for now. She looked in the mirror only to see a much younger version of herself. She didn’t look older than twenty! How was that possible?! Besides that obvious change she looked tired and worn out. Her hair was even messier compared to normal, which said a lot for someone born in the Potter family. 

Pulling her hair back in a loose bun she gathered her stuff and headed outside. On her way out she asked the lady at the counter for some directions towards the city’s library.

The sun was setting and the air was a lot cooler than it had been a few hours earlier. A soft breeze blew past Celia as she walked on the now almost empty sidewalk. After all she had been through she ended up in New York of all places. She had always wanted to go, but never got the chance. The elderly lady had told her she was in the middle of the city that never sleeps, yet she had no clue if she was the only wizards here. 

Death had mentioned others getting the chance to live again, but they never specified who…. 

Another cold breeze blew past and Celia raised her collar up to keep the could out of her neck. She would need to find shelter soon, a place she could fully heal herself and get some sleep. 

Celia’s stomach grumbled as she walked in search of a place to stay. The streets would be no place for a woman at this hour, even if she wasn’t just any woman. She took her bag and dug through it in search of one of the chocolate bars she insisted on having with her. 

Taking one out she nibbled on it as she walked towards the city library. She knew she wasn’t in her world anymore, but she needed to make sure there was no magic world here. The New York city library happened to be one of the main wizarding places in New York. at least in her world. 

And if there was nothing there, she could at least researched her new world a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> What do you think of Celia so far?


	5. Chapter 5; The park

Agents rushed around the helicarrier as another emergency alarm sounded. It was the fifth one so far. Multiple agents were typing away on their computers, trying to pinpoint the location of the unusually high frequencies.

Nick Fury, director of Shield paced around the bridge waiting for more information. It had been awhile since anything strange like this occurred, the last time being Loki arriving on earth. That situation had been devastating to say the least.

“Sir? We have found the locations of the first two energie spikes from this morning.” 

“Good, find me the camera feed of that location from this morning.” Demanded the director as he made his way over to the agent that had called out. 

The agents typed away before moving to the side, allowing Fury to see the screen a little better. It showed a street in Harlem. The waited until the time of the first spike but nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly the video distorted and went black. “Sir, it seems like the camera experienced some technical difficulties.”

“I may have one eye but I’m pretty damn well able to see.” Fury sassed as he moved to type on the keyboard. He skipped a few seconds of video before the camera popped back online again. Then he kept switching between the frame before the blackout and after. 

The agent pointed to the screen. “Those two weren’t there before.” He said pointing to two figures sitting against a building. Fury tried to zoom in closer, but the quality of the camera wouldn’t allow a clear image. 

“A red haired female and male wearing glasses. They could be anywhere by now.”

“Follow their tracks agent. Report back with your findings” Fury ordered before walking back to the bridge. His black leather coat swung behind him as he walked back to his office. Once there he sat down frowning deeper than normal.

Sitting there for a few minutes he pressed his earpiece and said. “Hill? Call the avengers.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the streets of Lower Manhattan she tried to follow the directions the lady had given her best she could. But Celia managed to get lost all over again. This place felt like a hugh labirin. 

Frustrated she leaned against a building. She felt panic like never before, but she knew that it would only get worse if she didn’t stay calm. Across the street from her was a park callen Union Square park. Celia, deciding she had seen enough concrete for now crossed the quiet street and walked over to the gate. 

Locked. 

‘Not for long.’ She thought as she looked around, no one in sight. Pulling out her wand she pointed it to the gate whispering “Alohomora.” And like many times before the lock clicked open allowing Celia to open the gate. She slipped inside and locked the gate behind her.

She walked further into the park before sitting down on a bench. It was placed relatively out of sight. Perfect for her to have a small panic attack unseen. Not only was she lost she was also completely alone. No one knew her. No one cared for her. No one.

Celia started second guessing every decision she ever made as she stared up breathing in the cold night air. The ‘young’ woman was exhausted, but she knew this was no place to sleep. She didn’t know anything here, or anyone for that matter. A hotel would probably the best option for her at this point. It was late, she was tired and she was lost anyway. But how would she find a hotel that was open at this time?!

She had seen a hotel a few streets back, but she had no idea if it was open at this time. But it was the only option that had a chance of not sleeping outside. So Celia gathered all the energie left and headed back to the hotel she had spotted. 

Suddenly two white males jumped out of the bushes blocking her way out. “Hello sugar!” One of them shouted as Celia jumped back. “Hand over your bag sweety.” A voice said behind her.

Celia narrowed her eyes as she assessed the situation. Two man in front of her, one behind. Both males in front looked athlete but a bit sloppy. She hadn’t seen the man behind her, but she knew he would be stronger than she was. She could barely open a can without magic.

The odds were not in her favour. Honestly it was a miracle this hadn’t happened before that point. She thought back at all the muggle defense lessons she had ever taken. When she lived alone in the muggle world she knew she wouldn’t be able to use magic to protect herself, so she learned the basics of self defence. But she hadn’t used it in years.

The second man in front of her pulled out a small pocket knife. Celia wanted to take out her wand, but she knew she shouldn’t use it on muggles unless there was absolutely no other option. If she could get passed one of the men she could apparate away.

The men creeped closer as she looked the man with the knife over for any openings. His legs were spread to wide, he would be easy to unbalance if she could get close enough. But he was armed with a knife. 

Taking a big risk she swung her leg and crouched down. As she had hoped the man lost his balance and fell back to the ground. Celia took this opportunity to jump over him and run her way to the gate leading out.

Sadly the man besides the other was faster than she had counted for and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. Celia struggled to break free, but the man was to strong. “You shouldn’t have done that sugar.” He whispered in her ear. 

“Hey! Hey! That’s not very gentleman of you!” A young voice sounded making both Celia and the creep look up. A guy dressed in spandex sat crouched on one of the branches of the tree above them.

“Let the lovely lady go please.” His voice sounded young, as if he was only a teen or young adult at most. 

“Spiderman!” The man holding Celia growled out. He pushed Celia to the side and charged for Celia’s rescuer. 

‘Spiderman’ jumped out of the way and tripped the man down and tied him up. The man that had been behind Celia helped up the man she had tackled and ran the opposite direction, leaving their buddy behind. “Where do you think you’re going?” Spiderman asked as he jumped in front of them and repeated the action on them, effectively tying them up. 

Celia breathed heavily as she leaned against a tree. The man had grabbed her so tightly that her wounds started aching again. It was a miracle they hadn’t opened up again.

“Are you okay miss?” 

“Yeah… Yeah..” 

“Can I take you home?” 

“Ehhh… I was planning on checking into a hotel. A few streets that way.” She said said pointing in the direction the way she came.

Suddenly a loud siren police siren echoed through the park, making the ‘Spiderman’ look in the direction. “Can you make it?” 

Celia grinned. “Yeah. Thanks for your help mate.” She said patting his shoulder. 

Spiderman nodded and swung off. Celia stared after him in confusion. She had to look him up later cuss what the hell. 

It was not a lengthy walk, but it still took Celia 30 minutes to get there. 24/7 opened, she was in luck. She pushed the door open and walked to the reception. The lobby looked old and worn out. Ringing the small bell at the desk she waited for someone to welcome her. 

A gruff looking man waggled to the desk and plopped down on the roller chair behind it. Celia could smell the odor of sweat and dirt and it took her everything not to make a face at the smell. 

“I would like to book a room for one night?” Celia asked politely. 

“One night is 75 bucks little lady.” He grumbled as he slammed a book on the counter. “Write down your name and sign here.”

Taking a second she decided against using her own name and wrote ‘Caden Lupis’ down. The man took the book and handed her keys. “Room 221 on the second floor. The elevator is broken.” Than the man waived her off.

Celia grabbed the keys off the desk and made her way to the stairs. The stairs creaked as she made her way up the two floors. She made her way down the hallway and stopped by the door saying ‘221’. Taking the key she put it in the lock and turned, opening the door. 

The room had a strange smell that Celia couldn’t quite place. It looked old and there was a thick layer of dust all around the room. The door next to the bed leaded to the bathroom, that Celia vowed not to use after seeing the state of it. 

In the middle of the small room was a bed that looked ‘clean’. But Celia took out her wand anyway and said “Scourgify.” effectively cleaning the bed from any filth that might have been there. She dropped her bag and laid down on the bed.

This place looked as if it was falling apart, but Celia had slept in places far worse. She would get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> Who is your favorite Aventure


	6. Chapter 6; The Avengers?

Celia woke up early the next morning, the sun had just risen and was shining through the window. She groaned as she stumbled out of bed, she was hungry but there was no way she would eat anything here. 

Brushing a hand through her messy wild hair she pulled it in a bun. The bathroom looked way to dirty to use so she decided against it. Then she quickly packed up her stuff and made her way down back to the street.

There was no one behind the desk so the just laid the key on the counter before heading out. The morning air was chilly but not as cold as last night. The city was slowly waking up, people going about their business and rushing to get to work on time. Celia walked aimlessly through the streets in search of a place to get some breakfast and directions.

She walked into a small bookstore that also housed a small eating establishment and ordered breakfast. The place had a lovely warm atmosphere that reminded Celia of the Hogwarts library back in the day. A crosount and a cup of earl grey tea to start of the day would do for now. 

She sat down in one of the booths and picked up a newspaper that was laying there. Celia checked the date, 02-10-2017. She stared at the number in shock. ‘2017?! That couldn’t be right.’

Celia stood up and went up to the counter asking the waitress, “Is this todays paper?” The kind waitress looked up from her work and turned to see the paper Celia was holding. “Yes it is, why?”

Shaking her head Celia answered. “It seems I had mistaken today's date.”

“You sound british, what are you doing in New York?”

“Sightseeing. Speaking of which I was wondering if you could point me the way to the New York Public Library?”

“It’s just around the corner, here-” The waitress grabbed a tourist map and drew a circle. “-We are here, the public library is over here. It’s about two blocks down that way.” She said as she drew another circle on the map.

“You know I always wanted to go to europe. Is it nice?” The young girl asked curiously.

Celia smiled. “It’s lovely, lot’s of history and cultures. Are there any other sightseeing places you recommend?” 

The girls face lid up. “Yes! Central park, the St. Patrick cathedral, Stark tower, Manhattan bridge-”

“Stark Tower? What is that?”

The girl looked at Celia funny. “Are you serious?! It's only the home of New York's heroes!”

Celia looked helpless.

“Wait… You really don’t know?” 

Celia shook her head, was she supposed to know? She only just got here.

“Earth mightiest heroes? The Avengers? Does non of that ring a bell?” The girl looked spooked at the revelation. 

“Afraid not. I only just arrived in New York.” She excused.

“There world wide known! Look it up on your phone.”

“Ehh… I lost my ‘phone’ yesterday.” Celia almost groaned, phoned had been a thing in the muggle world when she lived there, but she never got one. 

“Here I’ll show you.” The girl said pulling out a rectangle piece of plastic, she pressed a button and the screen lit up showing the current time. Celia tried her best to not look to surprised at the piece of technology and focused on what the girl was trying to show her. 

The girl tapped away on the screen and showed Celia the contents. The headline read ‘Stark tower hosts the Avengers’. Intrigued in the information Celia read the article, but instead of answering questions it only raised more. Who were the Avengers? What happened in 2016? She would have to research that in the library later.

“Does it really not ring any bells?” 

“Not really, but I have been a bit disconnected from the world for a few years.”

The girl did not push the subject any further and changed it to her dreams of moving to england. Celia talked with the girl for the remainder of her breakfast before heading to the library, using the map the girl had gifted her. She had been kind enough to circle some places for her to eat, sleep and sightsee. 

Now she just needed to find the library.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So… .Does anyone know why Fury demanded us here this early?” Bruce asked as he walked besides Tony into the conference room. It had been awhile since Fury called them in for anything. 

Crime rates had gone down since the Avengers made New York their home base and with the help of Spiderman the streets had never been safer. The Avengers rarely got called in, so whatever this was, it was big.

“Nope, but it better be good. I was suppose to have breakfast with Pepper.” Tony answered annoyed. 

Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bucky and Loki were already there waiting for the director to show up. Thor couldn’t be there as he had business on Asgard. Since Loki was banished to earth he had joined with the Avengers, as his other option was being locked up for good.

“Morning.” Steve greeted as both males sat down at the long table. 

“Anyone know what this is about?” Tony asked.

“Fury didn’t mention anything yesterday, so whatever it is must have some up recently.” Clint replied as he sipped from his large cup of coffee. He was far from happy, being called in this early after yesterday’s mission. His lip was cut and he had a large bruise on his cheek, he looked rough.

“I still do not understand why I was summoned. I have done nothing and I am not part of this group.” Loki growled as he didn’t look up from the book he was reading.

“You were summoned because you might be able to shine some light on a situation we have.” Fury answered the question as he waltzed in, Maria Hill following close behind him. 

“Whatever it is, I had nothing to do with it. I have been in that ugly tower since my arrival.” Loki said, trying to keep calm.

“It’s true, he hasn’t left the tower or had any contact with anyone.” Tony said. “Although he is a slippery one.” 

Loki growled at Tony and looked ready to attack. 

“Settle down kids. No need for that, he is here because he might be of help.” Maria piped in as she turned on the screen. “Yesterday evening sudden energie spikes appeared all over the city of New York. Five in total on four separate times.”

Fury continues. “The first two spikes are thought to be these two people.” He said showing a blurry picture he had analysed the day before. “Our agents are reassessing those two as we speak.”

“The third and fourth had no camera feed, meaning we are not sure who or what caused it.” Hill interrupted.

“But the fifth did.” She said showing a familiar street. Bucky and Steve looked at each other as Hill continued. “Captain, you spoke to the suspect right after the spike. Can you remember anything?”

Steve looked at the picture of him holding the woman’s bag, talking to her. “She said her name was Celia Potter, she looked distressed so I tried to help her. She run of when Bucky showed up”

“Steve scared her off.” Bucky piped in.

“Did not! I was just trying to help. She was wearing strange clothes and looked in pain, I tried to assist her.”

“So did you follow her?” 

“We lost her in the crowd.”

“Except you didn’t.” Fury said, confusing Steve. Hill pressed a button, showing the group the video a security camera captured. 

The woman rushed into the alleyway, looked around panicked and then the video went black for a split second. Suddenly the woman wasn’t on the streets anymore, but up the building, looking down to the street. “You didn’t lose the woman in the crowd, she teleported up a building, leaving you two to search a alleyway.” He explained

“I thought I saw someone up there.” Bucky said in deep thoughts.

Hill continued the video, it showed the two super soldiers searching while the woman took off her robe, exposing her stomach. Bruce gasped at the sight of the wounds the woman had. “You were right Steve, the woman needed assistance. Look at those cuts! I am surprised she was able to run as far as she did!”

“Watch.” Hill instructed as the video continued, showing the woman apply some weird cream before pointing a twig at her stomach. The woman mumbled something and suddenly the wounds started to knit together, stopping the bleeding. She sighed in relief before taking two bottles, drowning both. 

Loki leaned forwards, interested in the strange woman. Was… Was it magic? 

“Like we said, we were hoping Loki might be able to shine some light on the situation.”

“It’s nothing I have ever seen. But there are stories. Asgardian stories about Witches and Wizards of long ago.”

“What? Like Glinda of Oz?” Tony said annoyed. “Whatever the girl did is no magic. Magic doesn’t exist.”

“No more like Merlin.” Loki replied seriously. “The magic I use is based on Merlin's magic, all Asgardian magic is.”

Tony huffed a laugh. “Merlin is a fairytale.”

“Like Norse gods?” Loki asked, effectively silencing Tony. 

“Whatever this woman did, she could be dangerous.” Fury interrupted. “I need you to take her into Shields custody and question her while we investigate the other spikes. She could be a treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:   
> What do you think of my writing so far?


	7. Chapter 7; Honesty

New York City, 09:23, 02-10-2017

Celia had finally found the library and walked inside. The library looked just as she had read in the brochure in her own world. Stone walls and wooden bookcases surrounding the wall. The roof had this beautiful painting of clouds on it. The middle of the library was filled with several tables and chairs, reminding her off the Hogwarts library back in her years.

She headed to the librarian that was sat at the other end of the hall. “Could you point me to the fantasy section?” Celia asked politely. Whoever thought it was funny to put the doorway to the wizarding world in the fantasy section should be fired. Or be given a raise, depending the way you see it.

The brown haired man looked up from his book annoyed. “Ssssstttt!” He shushed while adjusting his glasses, then he pointing to the left. Celia looked in the direction he was pointing and turned back to thank the man, but the man waved Celia off before she could get out anything. Then he went back to his book as if Celia was never there.

Celia raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes, ‘How rude.’

She turned in the direction of the fantasy section and walked over, started searching the bookcases for the entrance to the wizarding world. It should be the last fantasy bookcase on the left side, pull out three books, Fantastic beasts and where to find them, Advanced potion making and A history of magic. When pulled at the same time by a wizard the portal painting should open and Celia would be able to enter through the secret portal. 

It took the woman an hour before giving up her search, the books were not there. None of them were. Celia tried to open the Painting using her magic but nothing happened. That confirmed it. There was no wizarding world here.

Taking one last look at the painting she turned and headed to the history section. At least she could learn more about this earth's history and trends. If she was going to live here now she would need to inform herself well. 

Gathering a stack of books about several different topics she went to the middle of the library and sat down at one of the tables. The library was relatively quiet. Just a few students here and there, and the grumpy librarian. Grabbing the book on top of the pile she read the title, ‘Times history of the world’. Sighting she opened the book on the first page, she had never been to interested in Muggle history. But at this point she had little choice.   
And so she started to read.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York City, 09:53, 02-10-2017

After the briefing the team went their separate ways to prepare for this mission. Tony and Bruce went back to Avengers tower to locate the mysterious woman using their technical knowledge. Clint and Natasha escorted Loki back to the tower, making sure he wouldn’t wander off. Steve went back to his apartment to retrieve his shield which he left their after his and Bucky’s stay there. They would stay the weekends in the apartment to get a break from all the havoc at the tower, and for some privacy 

Bucky however didn’t join Steve, instead he asked Fury to watch the tape again. As a ex-assassin reading body language was one of his specialties, and something about the whole endeavor bothered him. He had seen something in her eyes he recognised. As if he stared in a mirror. 

He replayed the tape several times, watching as miss Potter appeared on the sidewalk after the blackout, and how Steve helped her up. Even though the quality of the video wasn’t top notch, he could see the woman shaking. As if she was in some sort of mental pain. He had seen this behavior before. 

Then realization hit him like a train. Shaking hands, hyperventilating, the distant look and numb behavior. The woman was having a panic attack, a really bad one.

Bucky didn’t know what caused such a reaction, the only thing he knew is that he had to find her before the others did.   
Although the Avengers were known to get things done, they were also known to leave a lot of damage and destruction behind. If this woman was as dangerous as Fury insisted she was, she could lose her cool and lash out. That would not be good for anyone. If anyone would know it would be him.

It seemed like it was time for Bucky to use his experience as the Winter Soldier to find this woman.   
Fast.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
New York City, 11:08

A large black dog strutted through the streets of city of New York, wandering around trying to find food to eat. He was tired, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to wander through the concrete jungle. 

Padfoot disliked the city alot. Too many people, too many noises and scents. When he had first arrived here he had been wandering as his human counterpart. But with no money he quickly decided it would be saver to wander as padfoot. 

He marched past a park, entering it to see if he could sleep there for the night. He looked at the sign ‘Union Square Park’. Suddenly a familiar scent entered his snout. It was weak but Padfoot could definitely recognise it. Celia! His sister from another mister!

Sniffing around more he walked past the gate, following the scent as it led him though several blocks. He walked past a old and decayed looking building with a neon sign saying ‘Hotel’. Sniffing around, Padfoot decided that that was the place it had led him. The trail stopped there. 

Rushing out of sight he transfigured back into his human form and went inside the building. 

The lobby looked dirty and old making Sirius almost gag. Why would someone like Celia be in such a run down hole?! 

Sirius went to the reception anyway and rang the bell twice. A large filthy man appeared from the back and stumbled behind the desk, sitting down behind the counter. The smell made Sirius sick, but he needed to know.

“Excuse me, I was wondering if my friend has checked into this hotel recently?”

“Another posh basterd? You’re the second one this week.” The man grumbled. “Young thing she was. Checked out this morning.”

“Did she say her name?”

The man grunted and dumped a guestbook on the counter. “Look for yourself.” He said as he returned to the back, leaving Sirius alone again.

‘Jack Fresh, Georgia Mellow, Caden Lupis, North West…. Hold on…. Caden Lupis? That couldn’t be coincidence. Celia’s second name and a play on Remus’ last name. It had to be her! She was here too!

Maybe Sirius was holding on to false hope, but he needed a sprank of it. False or not. He needed his family.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York City, 13:25, 02-10-2017

Sipping another cup of hot tea Celia watched as people walked by the window. She had returned to the restaurant she had been to earlier that day to take a break from reading and get some lunch. 

The small TV in the store showed the news. They were talking about the capturing of a group of people the call mutants. As the news portrayed them they seemed fairly dangerous, but Celia never went off of opinions of people she didn’t know. They may seem bad on the news, but how were they really? It reminded Celia of the Werewolf community when she was young, portrayed as death eaters because one group turned out to be on the dark side. It’s unfair to judge people on race, sexuality or heritage. 

She had bought a few books in the bookstore part of the store and was currently reading one of them, ‘WWII, Captain America and his Howling Commandos’. She had been reading about the history of this earth the whole morning and had finally arrived at 1943. Apparently some ‘Hero’ named Captain America helped win the war against Germany. She read through the first few pages of introduction before coming to the part where they introduce the group this book focused on. 

‘Steven Grant Rogers, better known as Steve Rogers took on the name of Captain America in WWII after partaking in a government experiment called Project Rebirth.’ Celia studied the picture of the man and was about to read further until she remembered the meeting she had yesterday. 

_“Steve.” The man said as soon as Celia handed back the bottle. ___

___“huh?” Celia asked confused. “Steve Rogers ma’am.” The man introduced himself again. ____ _

_____“Aah, Celia Potter. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She replied. ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Steve Rogers, the gentleman that attempted to help her yesterday. This book was about him and his group?! The picture looked exactly like him!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wait… How was he still alive?! He doesn’t look any older?!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Celia had never been more intrigued in a book as she read the entire biography in less than two hours. Her tea was long forgotten as she read the chapters, learning about the adventures and missions Mr. Rogers had taken part in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then she finally came to the last chapters, the chapters were Captain America sacrificed himself to save countless. He was a war hero, much like Celia herself once was._ _ _ _ _ _

______Never had Celia been more confused, the man she met yesterday was missing in action? She closed the book frustrated, until her eyes landed on the back of the book. She read the disclaimer that had been placed there._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘This book was written and published before Captain Rogers was found and recovered from the ice and thus is incomplete. We apologize for the inconvenience.’ Before recovering? They found him in ice and he was still alive?! Such a peculiar story indeed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Celia put the book down and finished her lunch. Looking at the clock above the order counter she decided she had some time before she would go back to the library and ordered another cup of tea._ _ _ _ _ _

______Grabbing another book she bought she started reading about 2010s technologie, trying to learn as much as possible incase she would ever need to use such a device. She honestly wished she had taken Muggle studies like Sirius instead of care for magical creatures, that would have saved her a lot of work today._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sirius… How she missed her dear brother…. She missed all of them, Sirius, James, lily…. Remus…. Celia’s eyes misted over as she thought about her family. Where they here? Had they accepted Death’s proposal. Or was she the only one that had said yes? Were they out there too?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Celia snapped out of her thoughts as the chair opposite of her moved. A brunette male sat down in front of her. He wore a leather jacket and his hair pulled into a bun on the back of his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tilting her head Celia took in the man. She had seen him before, but couldn’t quite place it. Where had she seen him before?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good afternoon miss.” He greeted._ _ _ _ _ _

______Celia still looked him up and down trying to place him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My name is Bucky, I am a… friend.. of Steve’s. You two met yesterday?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As soon as he said Steve she recognized him. This was one of the men from yesterday, Steve’s friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______Celia smiled at the man as she held out her hand. “Celia Potter, pleasure to meet a friend of Steve’s” She continued as Bucky shook her hand. “Is Steve here too? I would like to apologise for my strange behavior the day before. I… Was a little out of it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No miss Potter, Steve is not here at the moment.” Bucky said shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______Celia suddenly felt a chill shot through her spine….A feeling of dread spread through her like a wildfire. As if she was being watched. She could feel eyes burning in the back of her head making her sit up a little straighter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please call me Celia.” She replied as she ignored the feeling. “What can I do for you Bucky?” She asked as she subtly packed up her bag keeping her hand on it just in case._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Celia, I am going to be completely honest with you. This is not a chance encounter.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That made Celia look Bucky into his eyes cautiously. How had he found her? What did her want? Did he know? Her eyes seemed to harden as her posture stiffened almost unnoticeable. But Bucky saw it anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______He continued. “I… Steve and I assist the government. Some strange occurrences happened yesterday and you were one of them.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Strange occurrences? As in more than one? Interesting. Who else knew about her?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would like to give you a chance to come in peacefully. We would just ask you a few questions and then everything would be fine.” He assured._ _ _ _ _ _

______It took everything for Celia not to smirk, no matter how peacefully she would come she would not be fine. Especially not after they find out what she is._ _ _ _ _ _

______She glanced up at the TV screen again, it showed some politician talking about keeping the country save by locking up mutants all over America. She would not end up like that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Celia looked back at Bucky and said. “I appreciate the honesty, I truly do. But I will not go.” She said lightly as she sipped the last bit of tea left in her cup._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please Celia, you seem like a good person. I would not want to hurt you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A fire started to burn in her eyes. “If your ‘Employer’ would like to have a conversation, it will be on my terms. I’ll be here tomorrow morning again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And with that Celia stood up, putting her bag over her shoulder and laid down some money for her lunch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yesterday, when Steve found you. You were having a panic attack weren’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Celia stopped for a minute, frozen. Then she waived at Bucky ignoring the question “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other again soon. I hope it will be as civil as today.” She said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky watched as she strutted out of the door, blending into the crowd, disappearing from his sight. That did not go the way he had hoped. Whatever would go down tomorrow, Bucky had a bad feeling about it._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> How do you think the meeting will go?


	8. Chapter 8; Patronus

New York City, 18:24, 02-10-2017

Celia had decided not to go back to the library that afternoon like she had initially planned. She had this dooming feeling of being watched, which prevented her from doing any important research for now. If her senses were correct she was being followed. 

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the tall New York buildings and the wind started to pick up again. 

Taking out the map the waitress gave her she walked to some touristy locations. Celia had been exploring the city the rest of the day, If she was here she might as well get to know the area a little better. This way she could also try and lose her shadow. The empire state building was nearby, as well as Avengers tower. It would take her half an hour to walk there giving her enough time to lose whomever was following her. Celia had a feeling it was a college of Bucky, but she couldn’t draw that conclusion yet.

On her way she spotted multiple better looking hotels on her way and she dotted them on the map with a marker. She could probably sleep there that night. Although it was still relatively early and she was in the middle of one of the busiest cities on earth, the streets seemed to be a lot more quiet. 

Celia was thankful for this fact, because she was done with being followed. She was tired and wanted to find a hotel, eat something and go to bed. All this new information made her want to crawl in a ball and sleep through everything. 

It might not be the smartest thing to confront someone like she planned, but these people know she wasn’t normal anyway. She would just obliviate the person and be on her way. Normally she would have gotten in trouble with Macusa if she used magic on a Muggle like that, but since they didn’t exist here anyway….

Taking a chance she turned into a dark alleyway and crouched down behind some garbage cans. Using her enhanced animagus senses she waited for any sign of the pursuer. Quiet footsteps entered the alleyway, alerting Celia of their presents. One set of footprints, indicating one person, Celia could easily take them.

She waited as the footsteps got closer, until she could see the shadow of the figure appear next to her. Deciding they had gotten close enough she jumped out and pointed her wand at them. 

A woman dressed in a black coat froze in her steps. Celia looked her over quickly, Black coat, eagle logo, blonde hair, blue eyes. The woman snapped out of her state and grabbed a gun Celia had failed to notice. 

“Drop your weapon and put your hand in the air!” She demanded pointing the firearm at Celia. 

Celia smirked. “No… I don’t think I will.” Scarlet light filled the alleyway as Celia shot a quick disarming spell. 

The gun went flying in a random direction making the woman back up a few steps. Celia watched as the woman glanced at the gun besides her. Seeing this Celia stepped besides the gun and kicked it back, further away from the woman. 

“Why are you following me?”

The woman glared at the black haired witch, but didn’t reply. 

“Who do you work for?” She asked not waiting for a response.

The woman didn’t answer either of the questions as her glare grew darker. “Screw you!”

Celia grinned. “Sticks and stones love, sticks and stones.” Then her expression turned serious. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t deal with this right now.” Celia apologised. “Obliviate.” She murmured as a green light shot from her wand. 

The blonde woman’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she dropped to the ground. Celia shot forwards and caught her before her head hit the pavement. The headage would be bad enough when she awoke, she didn’t want to worsen it. 

Celia than held the woman and apperated up the roof, hiding her under a ledge. She knew better than leaving a unconscious woman on the streets. When Celia was satisfied with her job of hiding the woman she stood back and apperated away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York City, 20:03, 02-10-2017

Sirius was strutting through the streets of New York. He had followed Celia’s trail, from a library to a cafe and back to the library again. Using his charming nature he managed to discover that Celia had been in the cafe. The waitress told him that she had been in there twice that day. He had just missed her… 

How he wished he could communicate with her… 

Wait! 

He could! 

His patronus! It could find her! 

Not thinking twice he turned into a dark street and took out his wand. He thought back to the most happy memory he had. James, Lily, Harry, Celia, Remus and him on their first christmas together. It had been difficult to get everyone together but they managed to.

Looking back Sirius was glad Peter couldn’t be there that day because of an order mission. It was the first time Sirius realised how family isn’t blood, but rather the people that love you regardless of blood, herantage or sexuality.

A white light filled the ally as his patronus strutted happily around him. Jumping and dancing around the pure blooded wizard. 

“Padfoot! Find Celia Potter. Tell her; Snuffels! I am looking for you everywhere! I know you are here, you have to be! Tell me where you are! I will find you okay?” And with that the patronus ran off, searching. Sirius watched as the dog ran and hid his wand back into his leather jacket. 

He sighted before turning around, only to be hit in the face by a large round object. Effectively knocking him out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York City, 19:43, 02-10-2017

Celia sighted as she stepped into the shower. 

She had checked into a hotel under an alias again and was currently about to take a well deserved shower.  
Although Celia could easily clean herself with magic there just was something about showering that she enjoyed. It calmed her and helped her relax. 

She enjoyed the shower for a few minutes before using the shampoo and conditioner provided by the hotel to wash her hair. Celia was extra careful, making sure no soap would get into her wounds. Although they looked a lot better and were as good as closed she wasn’t willing to take that risk.

Washing the soap out of her hair she turned off the water. Using the hotel towels she put her hair up in a turban. She turned around and looked into the mirror. 

Celia gasped in shock. She had not seen how bad her chest truly was until then. Deep angry cuts were spread all over her chest and arms. They were long and thin, but easily visible. She had only seen them when she looked down, never like this. 

Tears slipped down her face as she put her hand over her mouth, muffling her sobs. Pure emotions rushed over her. 

She didn’t mind the fact that these wounds would scar. 

No… Celia didn’t mind scars. 

What bothered her was the fact that she died. She died and came back…. 

She died…

Celia quickly grabbed a bathrobe and tied it around her. She walked into her main room and dropped in the one chair that was in her suite. There she curled up in a tiny ball and just sat there. She felt so tired. 

Taking out her notebook she started writing about the events of that day. She had learned so much in the library, bought some books and met Captain Rogers' friend Bucky. And then the woman... The blonde was wearing a jacket with a logo. She had seen the logo before, on the bottle Steve handed her the other day. So it was save to assume they were colleges, ot at least worked with the same company. Celia doodled the small bird before closing her notebook.

Suddenly a bright white light filled her room, making Celia shoot up and dive for her wand. Pointing the wand at the intruder she tensed as she saw a large dog. It was a patronus Celia recognised very well. 

Padfoot… Sirius…

Celia’s mouth dropped open at the sight of her brother's patronus.

Then Sirius’ voice was heard. “Snuffels!, I am looking for you everywhere! I know you are here, you have to be! Tell me where you are! I will find you okay?”   
And as sudden as the patronus came it disappeared, leaving Celia alone once more. 

Padfoot… Sirius was alive! Celia couldn’t believe it… It had to have been a dream…

Quickly she casted her own patronus. Her wand released a white glowing light and formed into a female wolf. “Tell Sirius Black, “I am at the Arlo NoMad hotel in New York city, room 174. Let me know when you will be here.” And with that she sended her own patronus away.

Celia sat down anxiously as she waited for any sign of Sirius. Her eyes looked restless despite the tiredness she felt. But for the first time in a while she felt hope. Hope her family was somewhere out there, waiting for her.

But hope slowly died out as she waited….. 

And waited….   
And waited…  
And when the clock struck 12, she finally gave up…

Her desperate thoughts had fabricated a beautiful vision… A false one

Sirius wasn’t here…  
He never was….

Celia was still alone….  
There was no hope….

She was alone...


	9. Chapter 9; Shield

Helicarrier, 03:24, 03-10-2017

Groaning Sirius raised a hand to rub his face only to discover it to be restrained. Confused he opened his eyes only to be blinded by bright artificial light. He raised his aching head and sat up straighter. 

Sirius was in a small metal room. It was relatively empty, except for a table, two chairs and a mirror next to the door. His hands were handcuffed to the metal table with handcuffs. Taking a minute to take all this in he tested the restrains around his wrists. 

Where was he? 

He was still wearing his jacket, but it didn’t hold any of his personal items. His wand and two-way-mirror were gone, as well as his cigarettes and the two pictures he carried around. 

The fact that he had lost his wand once again annoyed Sirius to no end. He just had it back! After 14 years! Only for it to be taken away again. But what he mourned the most were those two pictures. 

One of them was a picture of the Marauders’ last Christmas together, his happiest memory. The other one was of Harry, Remus, Celia and him when they were planning their secret missions for the second Order of the Phoenix. Neither Celia, Remus or Harry had been aware of that picture being taken. 

As far as he was concerned those were his most prized possessions. Reminders of what was truly important. 

Then the door to the room swung open, revealing a tall red haired woman dressed in a tight black suit decorated by a small eagle emblem. Sirius raised his eyebrows at the woman as she confidently made her way over to the other chair in front of Sirius. 

Sirius looked her over, confident, daring and dangerous. No emotion in her eyes, he shouldn’t underestimate this woman. He had learned a lot from Azkaban, he knew the eyes of a killer.

She sat down in the other metal chair and stared at the handsome young wizard. Neither spoke, they just observed. 

“Who are you?” How could a woman make such a simple question sound so threatening?

Sirius tilted his head. “Who are you?” He asked back, mimicking the woman's posture and expression.

“Who are you?” She asked again, deadly calm.

“Sirius Black my lady.” He said in the most posh accent he could manage while attempting to take off an invisible hat. He wore this grin that seemed to annoy the red head a lot.

“What are you?”

That made Sirius stop for a minute. “Now that’s quite a bold question don’t you think? We are barely on a name basis, let alone on race basis.”

“What are you?” She asked again, growing impatient.

“Listen lady, my parents told me to never speak to a stranger. I hate to say it, but we are not exactly acquainted.” 

The woman just stared at him. But Sirius being Sirius, he stared right back with a smug look in his face.

With that the woman stood up and left. Sirius watched her go, annoyed he was alone again. He didn’t have time for this. He needed to find Celia!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
New York, 11:34, 03-10-2017

It had been another sleepless night for Celia. After the halutionation of Padfoot Celia just couldn’t sleep anymore. She had tried for hours, but nothing she tried worked. 

She was out on the street early again. She did some more research in the library, read some books and then went for another walk through the city. She had found the Avengers tower and now it was almost time to go back to the cafe. It wouldn’t take her long. 

Celia was a little worried, whoever she was dealing with had a lot of influence. Two different people had approached her so far, and both seemed to be part of the same company. Sure she could handle herself, but not without magic. She took one self defense lesson when she lived in the muggle world, nothing more, nothing less. 

Finally she arrived at the cafe, taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside. The cafe was almost empty, the few people in the cafe were dressed in black suits, an eagle logo on their chests. They were scattered around the place, one person sitting in any other booth. 

Celia swallowed before walking to the furthest empty booth. There she sat down and waited, gripping her wand tightly. She was careful keeping the tool hidden from view. They could never know.

“C… Can I get you anything?” The waitress asked, she sounded nervous. Scared even.

Celia smiled softly. “Tea, earl grey will do.”

The waitress nodded and rushed away. Celia could see the fear in her eyes, the woman was scared of her. It bothered her a bit, she had been nothing but civil and kind to her. But she couldn’t blame the woman, she was different, abnormal to her. Muggles always reacted like this, either scared or hostile. 

This is why she always kept her distance from muggles, all wizards did. 

“Your tea.” A male voice said. Celia looked up at the man. 

Steve and Bucky stood at her table, holding her tea as well as two other drinks she assumed was for them. 

“May we sit?”

Celia grinned and mentioned for them to sit. They slit into the booth and made themselves convertible. 

“Hello again.” She greeted as she took her tea sipping it slowly.

“Miss Potter? It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Steve said while sipping his own coffee.

“Please, call me Celia.” She said before saying. “Mr. Rogers, I would like to apologize for my strange behavior on our first meeting.”

“That’s fine ma’am really.”

Celia sat back and straightened up a little. “Now on to business.” She said, turning serious. “I asked to speak to your boss, I would like to discuss some things.”

“We were sent to represent our… company.” Bucky said carefully. “If you would like to speak to our employer you have to come with us.”

“And as I have told you before, I will not join you wherever you were planning to take me.”

“We can assure you no one is going to hurt you.”

“I don’t think you are in a position to make such promises.”

“We will assure your safety, but we need you to come peacefully.”

Celia thought over how many possible ways this could go wrong. She could count up to twenty different possible endings just now, where she would either have to hurt someone or someone would hurt her.

If she would fight and lose she might lose all her stuff. If she would fight and get away, she would always be hunted. If she would go without a fuss, she might be able to keep her stuff but that would mean that she would be in the layer of the lion.

None of these options were great, but if she would go with she might be able to get some answers on the way. 

“Say I will go with you, say I’ll join you and have a civil conversation with your leader. What will stop you from attacking me?”

“We give you our word. Come with us and we will make sure nothing will hurt you.”

Celia knew they couldn’t promise that, if her encounter with the blond woman had taught her anything it was that these people would do anything to achieve their goal. But she needed information, about who these people are and about what they were capable of.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Celia raised her eyebrow and smirked. “What? Didn’t expect that?” She said playfully standing up. “Well? Come on.”

Baffled, the two men stood up and guided the woman outside. There a sleek black car stood waiting for the tree. Celia hesitated to get into the car, she never enjoyed traveling by muggle ways. 

She was seated in the middle, squeezed between the two large men. They had offered to take her bag, but Celia refused, she was now hugging the bag to her chest. No one would take her bag from her. 

Steve and Bucky had taken it upon themselves to calm Celia, seeing her nervous behavior. It was nice of them to try, but Celia had never been more on edge. The woman driving kept looking in the revear mirror at Celia, which didn’t help her anxiety.

She just hoped they would get to their destination sooner rather than later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helicarrier, 12:26, 03-10-2017

Whomever had kidnapped Sirius had moved him in a large cylindrical prison of sorths. The walls were mostly glass and metal. He had no magical items, no wand, nothing. How was he going to get out of this one?!

He had been in there for hours now! Yet the only living beings he had seen were the red haired woman and the guards that brought him here. 

This is why he avoided muggles! They only caused trouble! If only Celia or Remus was here… They would know what to do. 

But for now Sirius could do nothing but sit back and wait.   
For what?   
He didn’t know either.


	10. Chapter 10; The meeting

Avenger tower, 12:46, 03-10-2017

Celia was escorted up in a building she knew as Avenger tower. They were currently in an elevator going all the way up. Again Celia felt nervous using this muggle technologie. All it would take was an emotional wave, or a simple spell for her to make the elevator malfunction. She had no idea how exactly this contraption works, but however it did use electronics, that much she knew. 

“Captain Rogers, Mr Stark is asking about how long it will take to get on the helicarrier.” A voice spoke, startling Celia. 

The lights in the elevator flickered off but the elevator kept moving. The sudden voice had startled Celia enough to cause a minor accidental magic. She grasped her wand tightly.

“Celia, it’s okay, just a minor power shortage.” Bucky said, grasping her shoulder. 

It only took a second for the light to come back on and the voice to speak again. “Rebooting system.” 

Another voice echoed through the elevator. “Icicle? Cyborg? You good?”

Bucky looked annoyed before answering. “Yes Stark, were fine.”

“There was another energy spike, I think little miss over there knows more about it.”

Celia cringed, she felt like a child again. Accidental magic? Really? That hadn’t happened for several decades now.

“We can ask later, we are almost ready to take off.” Steve said, keeping his eye on Celia.

Take off? Take off where? Celia thought they were already in the right building.

The elevator pinged and opened. The two men led her through some halls and up a staircase. On top of the staircase was a door that led to the roof. There on the helipad was an aircraft. A large eagle logo on the side of it.

Upon seeing the monstrous way of transportation Celia halted mid step, making both Steve and Bucky bump into her. Traveling by car is one thing, an aircraft is entirely different. She had flown in one, and she had not the best memories of that event. Let’s just say she almost crashed the thing by performing a small spell, forgetting what kept the thing going. 

Celia gulped and Bucky had to nudge Celia forwards a bit for her to start moving again. They walked into the jet and were greeted by a dirty blonde haired man. 

“Cap, ready for take off?”

Steve nodded before introducing the man. “Clint, this is Celia Potter. Celia this is Clint Barton.”

The two shook hands and Bucky led Celia to her seat, helping her strap in. Clint held Steve back and spoke with him in a hushed voice, making Celia wonder what they were talking about. Whatever it was, they kept glancing at her. 

As long as she kept calm and didn’t use magic they would be fine, she wasn’t strong enough to take down the whole thing. Weirdly that fact didn’t comfort her.

“Scared of flying?” Clint asked as he passed her seat on his way to the front.

“Something like that.”

“Well hold on tight, it won’t take too long.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helicarrier, 13:03, 03-10-2017

Something was about to happen.

Padfoot paced around in his prison, Sirius had tried to lay down on the bed earlier, but sleeping as Padfoot was a lot more convertible. He had transfigured a little while ago and he had tried to sleep, but he was kept awake by the people passing.

He laid down in front of the glass leaning his head on his paws. Sirius watched as multiple muggles rushed in and out of the room, bringing his attention to a similar cell he was in. It seemed as if they were preparing for something. 

The only question was, What were they preparing for?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helicarrier, 13:08, 03-10-2017

Celia had suspected to land on a building or location owned by whoever these people were. She has not anticipated they would land on an even bigger aircraft!

It didn’t help her nerves at all. She was on an unknown earth, with two gentlemen she knew for two days, and a man she just met. About to speak with their employer who seemed to know what she is. 

Things couldn’t be much worse.

Steve had disappeared ahead a little while ago so Bucky and Clint guided her to wherever she was brought. If things went wrong she could easily apparate, sure, but Celia needed information. And she had a feeling these people could give her just that.

This whole place was a giant maze! they kept turning corners and going through doors. It felt like they were walking in circles. They passed a set of large doors and Celia could feel energy behind them, it was stronger than the rest of the energy on the ship and it stood out to her. Muffled barking could be faintly heard behind it, but Celia shrugged it off. Probably nothing.

Bucky spoke up next to Celia. “Don’t worry, you won’t be here long. Like we promised, it’s just a few questions.”

Besides the door was little else to note. A cafeteria, some labs and a few doors that seemed the exact same as all the others. Everything looked the same! That same eagle logo was everywhere! It started to get on Celia’s nerves.

Everyone they passed stared at Celia, they wouldn’t say anything, just stare.

Finally they arrived at what seemed like a conference room. A large long table in the middle, multiple seats on either side and a screen on the far wall. The room was empty save for Steve and a man wearing a black coat and an eyepatch. 

Muggles had pirates now?!

“Ah miss Potter.” The pirate greeted. “Do sit down.”

Celia wasn’t bothered by the fact that he knew her name, she assumed Steve told him. Walking to a chair close opposite from them she sat down. Both Bucky and Clint nodded at the other two men and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

“Now miss Potter we have-....”

“I’m sorry, who are you exactly?” Celia interrupted. She might be in the den of the lion, but she was going to lead this conversation, not him. Something about this man made her very uneasy.

“Ah, how rude of me. Nick Fury.” He said holding his hand out for her to shake, Celia just stared at it. “I am the director of SHIELD, we are a government organisation set up to protect the world.” 

“Why am I here?” 

Steve looked surprised at the sudden change of behavior the woman was showing Fury. She had been nothing but kind and polite to everyone else. It was as if she saw right through Fury’s plan!

“We have reason to believe you are a threat to the world.”

At this Celia raised her eyebrows. She had not expected such an honest answer so soon, she had thought it would take longer for her to get him to tell her.

Fury continued. “As of now you are the second confirmed individual to eject strong energy waves that could be dangerous to us.”

Celia repeated his sentence in her head. Second individual? Who is the first?

“And on what facts do you base these accusations?”

“Agent 13.” He said sliding a picture over the table to Celia. “She went offline for a few minutes when following you and when we found her she did not only lose you, she had also ‘forgotten’ everything we briefed her on.”

“I have never seen this woman in my life.” Celia bluffed after seeing the familiar blond woman.

“And then these videos.” Fury said, ignoring the bluff. “These were taken on the day you met the Captain.”

The video showed the events of a few days earlier. Celia cursed herself for being so reckless, of course muggles would have cameras everywhere. 

“And that's the reason for you to label me a threat? Is this how you deal with all your threats?”

“No, Captain Rogers here reassured us of your cooperation.”

Well that’s quite blunt now isn’t it.

“Besides all that, I am willing to bet you know of the other energy spikes. Who the man we picked up yesterday is and where the other spikes are located.” He accused. Showing a blurry picture of a black haired man. It was impossible for Celia to make out who he was, maybe the guy who saved her in the park the other day?

“Why are you telling me this?” It didn’t make sense for him to tell her all this. Why be so honest? Why tell her their knowledge if she was allowed to leave after this?

“Because it doesn’t matter, we have you right where we need you to be.” 

Af if on cue the door burst open and several black dressed men pilled in the room. They looked heavily armed and started to surround the black haired woman. 

Celia smirked. “I thought this was just a chat?”

The smirk the woman wore looked dark and dangerous, as if she knew something they didn’t “Sadly I can’t say I’m very surprised by this turn of events.”

“DON’T MOVE!” The men shouted as Celia slowly stood up, leaning over the table.

“You want to play dirty? I’ll play dirty too.” And with that she apparited out of the room, slamming the door closed. Stepping back she pointed her wand to the door and murmured “Colloportus.”

She backed up and the people inside the room started bangin on the door, ordering the woman to let them out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helicarrier, 13:38, 03-10-2017

“DON’T MOVE!” _The agents on the screen shouted as they surrounded the woman that had willingly come in for a chat._

_“Whoah! What the heck!” Clint exclaimed as he watched the conversation between his boss and Celia. “I thought she was permitted to come and go as she pleased.”_

_“Fury decided it would be too dangerous to let her walk out of this place. Didn’t he tell you?” Natasha said, also watching the screen._

_Clint frowned and spoke in anger. “No! I was assured she was here willingly and was allowed to leave whenever!”_

_“You know Shield Barton, lying is all they do.” Tony said ignoring the events on the screen. This woman had done nothing to harm anyone, yet she was being treated as a criminal._

_“But Steve promised…” Clint said thinking things over before turning to a very angry Bucky. “Did you know?”_

_“No.” Bucky snarled glaring at the screen. He hadn’t much of a problem with Shield lying, like Tony said it’s all they did. But Steve had assured him! His Steve had assured him Celia was free to leave when she wished._

_He lied to him._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Helicarrier, 13:40, 03-10-2017_

_Celia didn’t waste a second and rushed down the hallway. Muggles stared at the woman as she burst through the cafeteria._

_Suddenly a loud alarm was sounded through the aircraft. “The prisoner is escaping!”_

_A few muggles connected the dots and started to chase after her. What Celia wouldn’t give for James’ invisibility cloak right now. She had to find a way to get some more information on this organisation before she would apparate back to her hotel._

_She apparated in one of the hallways she had passed on her way to meet the director. The wallway was empty and seemed to lead to multiple laboratories. Thinking quickly she rushed in one of the labs and locked the door behind her. In this particular one were Bucky, Clint and some other men she didn’t recognise as well as a woman with bright red hair._

_They were all staring at her in shock, it was safe to assume they would not be on her side. Pursing her lips she pointed her wand to the group. “Don’t move.”_

_“Celia?” Bucky asked confused, how had she gotten there so fast?!._

_“Don’t move.” She repeated as one of the unknown men tried to move closer to Celia._

_A computer behind the group beeped making them turn to the device, but she was distracted by a few items behind the group of people. It… It looked like a wand._

_How did they get a wand?!_

_“Arresto Momentum!” Celia shouted pointing at the group of unsuspecting muggles._

_Time in the room slowed and Celia made her way to the back of the room. There on the table lay a wand, two mirrors and a hand full of pictures. The wand looked so… familiar… But Celia couldn’t place it. Celia carefully picked it up and pocketed the wand._

_Next to the wand lay two silver mirrors, Celia could feel the magic and assumed they were two- way mirrors. Picking the pair up she put them in her bag and moved to the pictures. The pictures moved, like the pictures of her own world but what shocked her the most is that these were pictures of the Marauders. Her family!_

_Almost forgetting her surroundings she stared at the picture in shock. It was a picture of their last Christmas together, and several others. How had they gotten their hands on these?!_

_Celia turned and noticed how the group was starting to move faster again._

_She grabbed the closed person to her and apparated to a different hallway. The man she grabbed, who happened to be Clint snapped out of her earlier spell and collapsed to the ground. He looked sick and about to throw up._

_“Where did you get this?!” Celia demanded grabbing the man by his collar. Clint held up a hand mentioning Celia to wait a minute._

_“Urrggg woman. What the hell!” Complained Clint as he caught his breath._

_“Where did you get these?!” Celia asked again._

_“Some guy Shield picked up earlier today!” He shouted as Celia shook him back and forth._

_“Where is this man?”_

_“In the holding cell!” The man said pointing. “That way, large metal doors on the left, you can’t miss them.”_

_Celia dropped him and was about to go there when Clint continued. “The only reason I’m helping you is because I was lied to. Next time we meet I will not hesitate to fight back.”_

_“You’re welcome to try.”  
And with that she disappeared down the hallway._


	11. Chapter 11; Old friend

Helicarrier, 13:57, 03-10-2017

Sirius could hear noises behind the large doors he was trapped behind. He had napped in his animagus form for a while before hearing all the commotion outside his door. It made him transfigured back in his human form again.

Now he was laying on the ground, arms behind his head just laying there. Sirius was bored out of his mind. When would he be released? Could he escape? And most importantly, when would he get to go find Celia?

So many unanswered questions, so little answers. 

Suddenly a loud commotion could be heard outside the door. Lots of shouting, banging and moving around. Sirius frowned as he heard the noise come closer and closer.

Then the large door slid open, revealing someone he had not expected.

“...Snuffels…?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helicarrier, 13:53, 03-10-2017

This wrenched aircraft was a bloody maze. Celia felt as if she kept running in large circles. Everything looked the exact same as everything else, and with annoying agents trying to capture her along the way… It was getting hard not to seriously hurt anyone.

She had tried, she had tried to make sure she wouldn’t hurt the muggles. She had tried to take the high ground, but it was getting harder and harder. They sure made things difficult. 

If she truly wanted to she could easily kill all of them, but that would be against all her morals. And Merlin knows that this was the only thing Celia still reminded her of her old self. Before all the hurt and sorrow.

‘Large doors to the left’ he said. ‘You can’t miss it’, he said. Yeah easy to say when you know the place! 

Celia ran around the corner and finally spotted the door. It was the same large door they had passed earlier that day. If only she had known it was the same door! She could have just apparated!

The woman cursed herself in annoyance before hexing a group of muggles that were pointing their weapons at her. How many of them were there?! 

Finally she arrived in front of the door and quickly said “Alohomora.” effectively opening the door.

“...Snuffels...?” 

There in a glass cylinder in front of the witch stood Sirius, his hand pressed against the glass separating them. They just stood there, staring at each other.

Celia stared in shock at the black haired man. He was a splitting image of his 7th year self, as if he hadn’t aged at all. As if he never went to Azkaban.

A few muggles shouted behind Celia snapping her out of her shock. A painful sting spreaded through her shoulder as she let out a silent scream. Something solit had hit her from behind making her stumble into the room. 

She turned and pointed her wand. Steve stood there with a circular shield, he was wearing a navy blue spandex suit and his face was covered by a cowl.

“Stand down.” He demanded.

Celia glared at the man and held her shoulder with her right arm, holding her wand steady in her left. “Stupefy!” She shouted as a red light released from her wand knocking the captain back in the hallway.

Then she spoke loudly “Protego totalum!” while holding her hand up besides her hand. A slight haze appeared in front of the woman as she quickly circled the entire room, repeating the spell as she went. When she finally returned to the front she was face to face with Steve. 

“Hand yourself over.” He demanded in the same way as before. The red head and the man with sunglasses stood besides him, staring emotionlessly at her. 

Celia smirked. 

“No.”

Steve’s nose scrunched up as he frowned at the black haired woman. “We are willing to accept your surrender if you hand yourself over right now. If not, we will attack.”

Celia’s expression didn’t change as she answered. “I wish you luck.”

Steve drew his arm back, readying his shield to punch the invisible border. He pulled back a little further before slamming his shield right where Celia’s head was. The border not only stopped his punch, it also sent him flying against the opposite wall once more. 

And with that Celia turned around and walked over to the cylinder where Sirius was kept. Leaving the two new faces to pick up their friend. 

“Nice going Snuffels.” Sirius said, smirking.

Celia stared a little longer before walking over to the door separating the two wizards. Sirius followed her to the door and waited for Celia to open it. Raising her wand Celia pointed it to the door and mumbled “Alohomora.” 

The door slit open and Sirius was about to step out of the prison when Celia pushed him back in. 

Sirius stumbled back, falling to the ground. “What the bloody hell Snuffels!” He exclaimed holding his head in his hand. 

Sirius looked back at his adoptive sister only to be met with a wand pointing directly at his face.

“...Celia…?” He stammered as he clumsily stood up.

“What is the last thing you told me before you got captured?” Celia demanded, her voice deadly calm.

“What?”

Celia stared back at the grey eyed wizard before repeating her question. “What is the last thing you told me before you got captured?” 

Flashback;

“Snuffy darling, I don’t know what happened between the two of you but is it really a reason to waste the time you two have left?” Sirius continued. “You two love each other, get back together. Life's too short to be alone.”

“I don’t think this is fixable.”

Sirius frowned and kissed Celia on the forehead. “I’m sure things will get better.” Sirius looks up at the clock. “I need to go little sis, I’ll see you two soon. Be careful.”

End flashback.

Sirius gaped at Celia as he tried to grasp what she was asking him. “....I told you to be careful and finally get back together with Moony because life is too damn short to be alone.”

Celia’s eyes started to tear up. 

She lowered her wand and shot forward, closing the space between the two. She jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around him, making Sirius catch her. Sirius stumbled back from the force before wrapping his own arms around the witch.

Celia stood on her toes to reach his height as she buried her head into Sirius’ shoulder. Tears started rolling down her face as she took in the scent of her old friend, her dear adopted brother.

Sirius squeest Celia as he buried his face into her hair, closing his eyes. He had no idea what his sister had been through to react to Sirius in such a way, but whatever happened it wasn’t good.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours before slowly releasing each other. Sirius stared at Celia’s eyes, they were now red and puffy from crying. 

“...I.. I can’t believe you’re here.” She said as she kept holding onto Sirius’ arm. 

Siriius looked Celia up and down, “You look young again.” He noted.

Celia smiled at him. “So do you.”

Grabbing Celia’s arm Sirius pulled her to the ground with him, making her sit on the ground in front of him. He pulled his own legs in a crossed position and scanned Celia. She mirrored his position and stared back.

“How have you been?” 

Celia closed her eyes and just shook her head. “Not too great.”

“You look tired.” Sirius noted as he spotted the large dark circles underneath her eyes.

“So do you.” Celia replied.

“Nap time?” Sirius asked, not wanting to get into a deep and emotional conversation right away. They had just reunited, who knows what Celia had been through.

Celia nodded before turning her back to Sirius, Sirius copied the action and leaned against Celia. They both layed down and leaned their heads on each other's shoulders.

“We will need to talk, after the nap that is.” Sirius warned. 

Celia just nodded her head in agreement. They would need to talk, but not now. Now they just needed some well deserved rest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
???, 16:43, 01-10-2017  
Lily frowned in her slumber as she slowly woke up to the smell of fresh tea. Shifting around she felt a soft surface of blankets beneath her. 

She cracked one eye open before looking around confused. 

‘Where was she?’

Lily was sitting on a thin mat on the ground, she had been laying on top of the blankets. The room she was in was small, made out of mostly wood. It took a minute for Lily to realise that she had died, and was given a second chance by her adult son. 

For a second her world stopped. Her son, her Harry, he was all grown up and she would never see him alive again. She had lost her son. A tear streamed down her face, she had sacrificed herself for her son. 

James!? Where is James?! Was he here? Lily started to breath heavily. ‘Calm down, panicking won’t do you any good.’ 

She looked over the room again, there wasn’t much there. Her wand or bag were nowhere in sight. Lily slowly stood up and headed for the door, pressing her ear against it. She could hear a few muffled voices and shuffling of feet, but it sounded far away. 

Slowly she cracked the door open, it made a little squeak that was so silent Lily could barely hear it herself. It led to an empty hallway, the hallway had several other doors that Lily suspected to lead to similar rooms as the one she was in. 

Lily opened the door completely and snuck out, closing the door quietly behind her. She continued down the hallway towards a set of large wooden doors. The voices she had heard earlier became louder, making Lily press her ear against the door.

“.....Out of nowhere….. How they got there…. dangerous….” The first voice sounded masculine with an accent, Lily guessed an american male in his 40s. Lily frowned as she could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

Deciding on what to do Lily backed off and headed back to the room she had woken up in. She tried to open the door to the left of it. 

Locked.

Walking past her door she went to the door on the right. To Lily’s surprise it opened up right away, revealing a similar looking room she had been in a few minutes ago. Only on the bed in this room layed a messy haired man, sleeping soundly.

James!


	12. Update on this story

Heyy,   
it's been a while.

So my school started up again recently, which sadly means I won't be able to update my books for some time.  
I'll try to write as often as I can, but I can't let it get in the way of my study. I will be continuing this story, I just can't update as often.

Also I'm kinda getting stuck with the story, so if you have any fun ideas or plot points please do let me know.

In the meantime, stay awesome and keep reading :D


	13. Chapter 12; Eventful days

Helicarrier, 21:16, 03-10-2017

Celia stared up at the ceiling as she thought about what had happened the past few days. She just couldn’t wrap her head around it. So many things happened, both good and bad. She had her back against Sirius’ as her head rested on his shoulder. As far as Celia could tell, Sirius was still fast asleep. Which was good, as Celia really could use the time to think.

All Celia could hope for was an escape from the flying tin can. Sirius and Celia had always been good at pranks and escapes. They would just need a good plan, and some luck on the way. But even if they did get out of the aircraft, where would they go then? Macusa didn’t exist and as far as Celia knew neither did the ministry of magic. Merlin, they might just be the only ones of their kind!

They couldn’t stay here, that was for sure.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sirius asked snapping her out of her thought process. 

“My thoughts are worth a lot more than a penny.”

Sirius laughed at that. “Sure they are.”

Both Sirius and Celia stayed quiet for a moment. Both knew they needed to talk, they had a lot of catching up to do. 

“Can you tell me?” Sirius asked vaguely, but Celia knew what he was talking about. 

“It’s a long story.”

“How long?”

“Since you were gone? 7 years.” 

Sirius shot up, making Celia almost fall back. Luckily for her her reflexes worked fine and she was able to catch herself.

“7 years?!” Sirius exclaimed. 

Celia didn’t look at him as she hugged her legs to her chest. 

Sirius crawled over to her and pulled her into a hug. “And Remus?” He asked carefully. 

“Two years after that you passed… He died in the battle of Hogwarts.”

“You’ve been alone for five years?!”

“I had Harry.”

Sirius’ frown deepened. “How is he?”

Celia smiled softly. “He’s never been better. He finished the war and became an Auror much like you and James.” Her voice cracked a little as she said her brother's name. No matter how much time passed, it would always hurt. 

“An Auror? I really thought he would become a teacher or something.” Sirius admitted.

“He got married.”

“Harry is married?!”

“Yes, to Ginny Weasley.”

Sirius smirked. “All Potters fall for redheads.”

“I didn’t.”

“You’re the exception that proves the rule.”

“Sure I am.” Celia said as she nudged Sirius playfully. 

They were silent for a moment again. Sirius opened his mouth before closing it again. Celia knew whatever he wanted to ask was going to be a painful answer.

“How did you die?”

Celia swallowed a nervous breath. “5th year anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts.”

Sirius stayed silent, waiting for Celia to continue. 

“It was the first public event I went too since the first wizarding war. The order had been taking out the last death eaters out there, but we couldn’t find the last groups.” Celia swallowed thickly. “They had planned an attack on the survivors of the battle. They were quickly taken down, but not before I was hit by a Sectumsempra curse.”

“Bloody Sniffles and his bloody spells.”

“Honestly it was a miracle I lived until that point.”

Sirius looked at her questioning. 

“I… Let’s just say I got a lot more reckless.”

Tightening his grip on Celia Sirius took in her familiar scent. He had missed his sister. 

“Do you think the others are here?” Sirius asked. 

“We can only hope.” Celia replied. “Sirius, we can’t stay here.” She continued. “We need to find a safe place to stay.”

“I know. They didn’t look too pleased with you earlier.”

“They had it coming.” Celia smirked. “Now let’s get planning.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
???, 16:45, 01-10-2017

Lily rushed forwards to James and kneeled besides him. He was breathing softly, probably asleep. Sighting in relief Lily sat back on her knees and relaxed a bit. He was here, they were together. 

The red haired woman was so busy thinking she hadn’t noticed the commotion going on in the room besides them. 

Speaking and shuffling of feet could be heard as men argued together, but Lily took no notice. Suddenly the door opened making Lily look up quickly. 

“There you are.” A tall man walked into the room, he had brown hair with grey-white streaks in his hair. He had a goatee beard, and was wearing strange looking robes. A cape seemed to magically float behind him. 

“You had us worried for a minute.” He scolded as he walked closer.

“Who are you?” Lily asked cautiously. She had no way of defending herself or James, but she would try if necessary. 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe here.” The man said kneeling next to James, “My name is Doctor Strange, but you may call me Stephen.” 

“Lily Potter.” Lily said, holding out her hand. So far the doctor seemed to mean no harm. 

“Your friend had quite a painful landing.” The man, Stephen, said as he checked James’ head. “Teleporting mid sky is not a great way to travel.”

“...” Lily stayed silent, teleporting? “Where are we exactly.”

“New York city. “ 

“New York?!”

“Your friend is doing better than he was earlier today.” Stephen stood up and held out his hand to Lily. “We can discuss over tea.” 

Lily looked at the hand and up to Stephen again, with a moment of hesitation she took his hand and let herself be pulled up.

“Would you like honey in your tea?” Stephen asked as he guided Lily away from James’ room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
???, 12:04, 03-10-2017

Remus groaned as he slowly gained consciousness. His whole body felt sore and painful. The werewolf shifted realising why he felt so sore. It would be full moon soon, he always felt the presence of the dang thing. 

His green eyes shot open and he pulled himself up painfully. His body felt like it was on fire, as if he had burned his whole body. 

“Whoa there sugar, calm down.” A female voice says as she pushed him back onto the bed he was laying on. “You’ve had a nasty fall there, sugar.” 

“What happened? Where am I?” Remus asked, confused as he took in his surroundings. He was laying in a white room in a hospital bed, it was a small room with one single window. Remus spotted his bag and his coat draped over a chair besides the window. At least he had his belongings close. 

On the wall opposite from his bed he saw a whiteboard. On the whiteboard was written; Good afternoon, You are in New York hospital in New York city. Today’s date is 03-10-2017

“You fell from a bridge, lucky someone found you and brought you to the hospital.” She said as she looked over Remus’ patient sheet. “You’ve been asleep for a few days, absolutely exhausted you were.”

The woman was an african american dressed in a blue hospital uniform. Her hair was twisted in dreadlocks and pulled back in a ponytail. Her name tag read ‘Tamarah Simons’.

“What’s your name Sugar?” The woman asked warmly. 

“Remus. Remus Lupin.” He replied in a haze, still trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

“What were you doing on that bridge mr. Lupin?”

“Honestly I cannot remember clearly.” 

“You might have a concussion from your fall, memories will come back but don’t push yourself too hard.” The woman smiled. “Other than that you seem alright, we only need to test your blood and then you’re good to go.”

“Alright.” Remus smiled nervously. The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind her Remus shot up and out of bed. There was no way he would let them take blood. He couldn’t risk being exposed.

He almost tripped on his way to his belongings and quickly checked his bag. Everything seemed untouched. ‘Good’ Remus thought as he pulled on his coat. He checked his pockets and found his wand sitting there. 

Remus sighed in relief, he still had his belongings. He groaned as he put his back over his shoulder. He needed to figure out how long he had until the full moon. 

Looking out the window he guessed that he was on the 1st floor. If he wasn’t so sore he would have jumped out of the window, but it wouldn’t be wise with his current condition.

He turned to the whiteboard and took in the information again. New York City, 2017. How in Merlin’s name did he end up here? He remembered his conversation with Death sure, but he had never guessed he would end up in the United States. 

Would the others be here? Or was he alone?

Remus shook his head, he couldn’t linguere on these thoughts. He needed to get out of this city before it was too late. He couldn’t hurt anyone.

He carefully opened the door and looked out. The halls were filled with nurses and patients walking around. Remus’ eyes searched the hall for the exit. He needed to get out before the nurse returned. Walking into the hallway he turned to the left.

He walked quickly as he tried to ignore the immense pain in his limbs. He didn’t know how close the full moon was, but it wouldn’t be long. 

Suddenly Remus spotted the nurse that wanted to take his blood. Quickly he rushed past the nurses break room hoping his nurse wouldn’t spot him. If he would be seen he would have to talk himself out of this mess. He would rather just walk out. 

“HEY MISTER!” The nurse shouted as Remus rushed past through the door. He almost fell on his way down the stairs as he sprinted to find the exit. 

When he finally made his way out he rushed into the alley way across the street. There he hid behind a trash can as he tried to catch his breath. He hated running. 

Peeking around the corner he saw the nurse with two security guards scanning the area. He sat back down as his adrenaline went down and the aching returned. The pain was so bad Remus felt like crying. His mind started to haze as he curled himself into a small ball. 

“You alright there bub?” 

Remus shot up onto his feet and looked at where the voice was coming from. A muscular man was standing there, smoking a thick cigar. His haircut was… interesting to say the least. He looked like a typical tough guy. 

The thing that Remus took by surprise was the fact that he smelled like an animal. Not in a bad way, but besides the scent of smoke and alcohol there was a strong animal like scent. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Remus rushed out as he realised he had been staring. “I’m fine.” He said as he tried to pass the man.

“You don’t seem fine bub.” The man noted as he stepped in front of Remus, blocking his way. 

“I’m quite alright sir. If you would please let me pass?” Remus asked passive aggressively, this was the last thing he wanted to be doing. He needed to figure out when the next full moon would be and if he could finally find his friends again. 

Remus didn’t wait for an answer as he pushed past the man and rushed out of the other side of the ally way. It wasn’t new to Remus to feel tired or uneasy, but this city had gotten on his nerve the second he woke up. 

He needed to get out of this bloody city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: How are you dealing with the whole quarantine situation?


End file.
